Build talk:Team - DoA Heroway
It got deleted :( good thing i kept a back up, yay98.198.112.103 20:34, 12 September 2008 (EDT) :lol, so where was everything at? (discussion) o_o Driggy 23:30, 15 September 2008 (EDT) Does anyone have any suggestions for a replacement hero for the Assassin? Puebert 18:16, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :If the Para and Monk are the only humans, you'll lose tons of damage by dropping a human using a scythe. Spear damage is pretty lousy in DoA. Rather than replacing the Sin with a hero, replace the monk with a Divert hero. Keep the sin slot open for an A/D, W/D, or D/x. P A R A S I T I C 15:35, 19 September 2008 (EDT) I added up the paragon attribute points and they get over 200. Dropping motivation to 11+1 works though and doesn't affect the skills. <<<<<<<{IDIOT} Majnore is an idiot, all classes get 200 attribute points after ascension and attribute quests u dumb noob. :you are not clever. you need to learn better insults. — μαφλεσ 15:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) didnt know u could have 2 elites.. (can u with LSignet?) 81.225.201.110 02:56, 3 December 2008 (EST) (majnore, too lazy to log on) :Nvm just noticed it got changed to normal skill, havent played in a while =P 81.225.201.110 02:58, 3 December 2008 (EST) Looks pretty cool. Can't actually run anything unless I go R/D, but I guess it's worth a try when I can get some people to do it with me. Thoughts on using an Earth Shaker instead of a scythe-related guy? .:Tyla:. 13:49, 14 December 2008 (EST) Anyone tested? Looks pretty good but has anyone tested it? A full DoA run is pretty hard with heros. Especially foundry Xiay 09:46, 3 December 2008 (EST) :I myself want to know if it works for Mallyx. By all means it looks like it would work perfectly fine in most areas. But yea, I'm worried about foundry myself as well. I want to try this though.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 10:38, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::there's another build for mallyx - Build:Team_-_Mallyx_Heroway --83.27.115.137 09:10, 9 December 2008 (EST) :::Well if you guy want to try it out I can crit scythe.Just whisper me--Shavalon slayer 08:56, 13 January 2009 (EST) Grammar It truly saddens me, an example " recamend useing some kind of Signet so you gain energy from Lyric of Zeal in that optinal spot." 62.45.132.127 06:13, 4 December 2008 (EST) :spelling, not grammar. failure. --Mafaraxas (talk) 12:26, 4 December 2008 (EST) Signet The only signet that fits to monk's build is Signet of Devotion. I'm putting this skill to monk's main bar. --Dasen 14:52, 4 December 2008 (EST) Aboslutely horrid! What have you smoked lately? That poor variation of d-way needs much more discords and separate characters to do healing, protting, hex removal. --Anonimous. 07:18, 5 December 2008 (EST) :It works great. Its as fast, if not faster, than the old Ursan. Puebert 16:20, 7 December 2008 (EST) :1 Discord Is weak and in foundry the sin and para are gonna get bumfucked by blindness.Dark The Supreme ::Perhaps you should do some reading. Divert Hexes Foul Feast.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 10:35, 8 December 2008 (EST) :::To cap on what has been said above, Hex AND Condition removal every 5 seconds, full condition removal every 2 seconds. Not to mention you have Remove Hex, on another necro.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 10:41, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::Last weekend we raped DoA with this build. Sin was substituted by R/D which worked really good. There were no problems in Foundry, we handled even overaggro quite good. If I was registered here, my vote would be 5-5-5. Thx to the author for great build. Hope we can tweak it to work even btr. 92.100.67.136 17:39, 8 December 2008 (EST) ::::Btw I suggest putting GoLE in variants as I had no problems with energy having para spam his Zeals. Can't suggest, what to put in its place. 92.100.67.136 17:42, 8 December 2008 (EST) Diver to PaH? in the recent update Peace and Harmony took huge buff. Replace Diver with it? -83.28.193.252 02:30, 12 December 2008 (EST) :I think UA and Divert Hexes would be good in this too, just as a variant I suppose. I haven't played Guild Wars since October lol. Mr. [[User Talk:Bigtymerxg4|'Big']] 16:14, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::PaH is pretty sexy now in doa, this is looking pretty good.[[User:Dark The Supreme|'DarkThe Supreme']] :::Both work fine. i think that the healing from DH is still nice though. But the condition + hex reduction is just so pretty :B (ikimono not logged in yet)--66.192.104.13 23:00, 17 December 2008 (EST) P&H worked better btw. it lessened the time that the Imbagon had potent hexes on it like Vocal Minorty. ended up working better than Divert Hexes.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:22, 23 January 2009 (EST) back to testing Pretty sure you need 5 votes before you can put that big green great tag up there, you currently have 3 24.6.122.112 23:55, 17 December 2008 (EST) :Fine, but this still kicks DoA's ass.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Listen Padowan]] 16:41, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::rolled through Gloom today with 2 Man, 6 heros. replaced the melee player with an assassin hero.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know Paragons. Listen Padowan]] 01:35, 20 December 2008 (EST) :::i've beaten doa with this too, but rules are rules. -- Dasen 17:59, 20 December 2008 (EST) tested full run 3 of us tested this build like it pretty well. when u only have a few ppl that can go its great. I would give this a 5 any day have done 4 full runs and enjoyed all. GZ 5/5 Build Well done xD Great team build, some suggestions First of all, me and my guildmates would like to thank whoever was involved in coming up with this (including Sab). /bow We hever had enough active and DoA-capable players to do full runs. Now we can do it with only 3 human players. We played around with some of the builds. Tank was a Lyssa avatar derv - we still don't have a DoA-capable sin available. Imbagon> Dropped LB Sig for "I am the Strongest!", took a Zealous Spear. Except for City, energy was never a problem, and there I stopped using SoL when I ran low. With tight energy, 160 bonus damage (norn 10) is a much better investment than the ~30-40 from SoL. Main reason I dropped LB Sig was that the time needed to go close was time not spent attacking or chanting, and it also put me in the wrong position to use shouts/chants on many occasions. Jagged MM > Dropped Shambling for Putrid Explosion for faster killing. With DoA having such large mobs, when the mobs have corpses, there is enough for everything, including blowing a few up. When there are no corpses, Animates are worth as much as Putrid. We don't care much about losing minions while moving. OoS Necro > Out of curiosity, we ran City, where energy is the most tight, with a rit hero, heavy on Channeling, and Ether Sig instead of SoLS. That way, we had 5-attack, higher dmg Splinter, slightly better heals. Although the rit did use Ether Sig a few times, but most of the time, energy was fine. Better OoS compensates somewhat for the Soul Reaping loss. I'm not saying a rit is better than a necro for this, but it worked. Endrosz 08:00, 12 January 2009 (EST) can you do this with a war with save yourseleves the D slash one that is--Shavalon slayer 05:35, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Yes, you can do it with any physical including a Ranger. --Anonimous. 07:01, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::For "SY!" a paragon is generally better. It has medium range and can position itself, while still being in range of enemies, to effect all party members with "SY!". Often on a warrior a few backline characters may get missed and subsequently take more damage. The same thing can occur with to a frontline character if a ranger uses "SY!". But by all means, it still works.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:16, 23 January 2009 (EST) Needs more Discord :As topic says needs more Discord and less Deathly Sillyness. Monks enemies in DoA are annoying as hell so there is nothing better than spamming more armor-ignoring damage and having larger Minion Wall. Deathly Swarm and IV were likely added by person who bought Guild wars yesterday and liked how their skill icons look, Elemental Damage is no go for HM it will do almost no harm to DoA beasts. :This needs to be changed to Discord based as it was supposed to be done and is posten on GWGuru by people who actually play this game. --Anonimous. 07:10, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::This user is correct. Quit your whining. 216.232.127.117 :Quit breaking this wiki what I said is absolutely relevant. --Anonimous. 06:23, 18 January 2009 (EST) More suggestions Three more runs, more experience. Monk Necro secondary, Signet of Devotion -> Signet of Corruption, GoLE -> Air of Superiority. We found this setup to be absolutely superior to the current version - it even has a DPS of its own. Even with Rank 1 Kurzick/Luxon it rocks. I will add it under variants. Crit Scythe Before I show the current build we run, here are two certain short listings, minus the Army of Darkness creatures: * Foundry - Chillblains, Inspired Enchantment, Shatter Enchantment, Strip Enchantment, Feedback * City - Strip Enchantment, Feedback * Veil - Reaper's Sweep, Rending Aura (may Lyssa strike senseless whoever came up with this fucktard skill ;) ) * Gloom - Gaze of Contempt (hi, how are YOU today?), Corrupt Enchantment, Rending Sweep * Foundry - Churning Earth (+Essence on you), Earthquake, Earth Shaker, Magehunter's Smash, Counter Blow, Gale * City - Magehunter's Smash, Counter Blow, Gale * Veil - Earth Shaker, Counter Blow, Bull's Charge Also take note that Foundry and Veil are the bigger chunks of the run, so the situation in those parts matters more. * Drunken Master stacks with the Essence, and with the 33% cap, you don't even need alcohol or a high Deldrimor rank. See the first listing why do I prefer it over AoHM. ;) Two paragon mobs in DoA have Wild Throw, but that's adrenaline, and likely will be used on a minion. I don't remember ever losing DM. * Mystic Sweep is horrible in this run. Enchants are off you in certain parts, there goes the bonus, and with 20%/33% IAS, without AoHM actually ON you, there's not much point in a quickened attack. * Malicious Strike has an almost guaranteed +29 bonus (the maximum on Mystic is +27). Curses nec puts out two conditions, minions too, you too. MS OWNS City: 3 sec recharge, gives back energy (net gain on three hits even with QZ). * Radiant Scythe is mostly for solo-standing Anur Kis, Torturewebs and Greater Dream Riders, bosses. Since you're not spamming WS and Farmer's, energy goes up fast to get the amazing +42 bonus. * I prefer Farmer's to both Chilling and Eremite's, but that's more debatable. With proper tanking, you can hit with attack skills until there's only one mob standing. ;) Zealous scythe as a backup for City, and you're set. * See the second listing for "I am unstoppable!", it also makes aggroing safer. Note on "Needs more Discord" and stuff: This is a NM run, so Deathly and IV deal pretty good damage. HM run fails in Veil, ~50% DPS gone, and you don't have Symbiosis to keep the tank alive against the touchers long enough. Anur Ki gets called by either sin or para, attacked by both, Curses nec puts Barbs on it (the AI loves Barbs for some reason, good thing for physical teams), Anur Ki goes down in a puff of blood and gore. Endrosz 11:45, 23 January 2009 (EST) :I agree with you in saying Signet of Corruption kicks ass with Lyric of Zeal.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 13:18, 23 January 2009 (EST) Foundry My party and I are having a bit of a problem with the third room in Foundry. We not sure which titan group to pull first. We are running to the far right corner where it is safe, but once we bring mobs in they tend to aggro when the patrols pass by. I have heard of an idea of leaving one person by the gate and moving the party to the right hand corner that way when the person runs into the the third room the Misery titans spawn on top and it gives you a chance to take care of one of the groups and move to an easier group like the Dryders. Any ideas? :the most important thing, is to NOT AGGRO RAGE TITANS. take dryders and riders first, they don't spawn more mobs upon killing. then, kill as many titans as possible, before rage titans come to you, to not get overhelmed. when rage titans come, kill them immediately, they have heavy nuke. now you can finish remaining titans. also, PvX:SIGN, please. regards, Dasen 15:03, 17 February 2009 (EST) So we made i pass the third room and now we are stuck on the 15 Dimentia Titans, man this place is hard. Dero Ahmonati So we finally got to the fifth room. clear the whole area, but died on the second prisoner spawn... sigh. ah well. 20:36, 6 May 2009 (UTC) PH Monk as a hero? Could it be possible that the PH Monk could be a hero? The only thing that I see that would prevent a hero be "as good" is Seed of Life which can be replaced with Healing Seed. I have just tested this today, and i found out that works. Now this can be a TWO man DoAway. Just letting yuo guys know. -- 23:33, 16 March 2009 (UTC) well hero spamming PnH on every condition and para has vocal minority? Playing Is Srs Bsns 18:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :micro it? Godbox 09:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::hero prots are bad :O Playing Is Srs Bsns talk 18:56, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Ranger variant What kind of skills would be used on the ranger variant of the A/D front liner? 08:55, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Build:R/D PvE Scythe Ranger -- Dasen 19:40, 5 July 2009 (UTC) trash build, what's the point Considering it's possible to do DoA balanced HARD MODE with balanced, what's the point in keeping a build for NORMAL mode? ---- :because this is with heroes. Life 20:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah I meant HM is doable with heroes too. Did gloom with 4 heroes last night-- 00:37, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::then post your build, get it vetted, then tag this with WELL. — μαφλεσ 01:05, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::::If you have something that works for HM, and doesnt require 2 specific player builds, then post it. This one is pretty nice because it's able to take on a wide range of player roles.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ? this is for doa but when you did all "areas" you cant do mallyx...with the mallyx heroway. For example the PnH cant do it because there is no monk in mallyx heroway...so is this just meant to farm all those gems? btw do i need a full conset or just an essence?Illoyon 09:56, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :it says in the intro exactly what it does. 90% of the other doa builds around don't do mallyx, cryway never could. [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 09:58, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ftw http://img687.imageshack.us/img687/1565/gw195h.jpg full run in less than 2 hours.forgot to take screenie with mini map,but since 4 gems dropped you can see it was full run. Zulu93 01:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) If you copy/paste the template code from the crit scythe sin it loads the iv healer build in gw's. I didn't bother to fix but I am pointing it out since I don't know what the code should be. Dervish Update Looking at the skills the only one to have actually changed in this update that changes the usage of the build is Eremite's Attack. This does not necessarily render the build useless. It simply requires replacement of the skill.